


i do care

by iwaizumishousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecure Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, mattsun and makki watch them act like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumishousewife/pseuds/iwaizumishousewife
Summary: hajime is confused when oikawa starts acting weird and hiding things from him, and he's determined to show oikawa how much he actually cares for him when he reasons that oikawa is feeling neglected.i suck at summaries, pls read ;)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. tell me what's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic, so pls bear with me lol. leave comments if i should continue!!

Oikawa has been acting weird for the past two weeks. Well, weirder than usual, Hajime notes. He refuses to look Hajime directly in the eyes, and he almost seems as if he’s running from Hajime in general. If Oikawa has picked up on the fact that Hajime knows he’s acting weird, he doesn't acknowledge it. If anything, he acts more annoyingly bubbly than usual, which pisses Hajime off even more. He can see right through that damn mask Oikawa tries to put on when he’s upset about something.

The most troubling thing to Hajime is that Oikawa hasn’t confided in him, and the bastard usually is very dramatic when he’s upset over trivial things, at least. If it were volleyball, Hajime thought, he would be dragging Oikawa out by his collar from the gym every night. But Oikawa has been leaving at a relatively decent time, so Hajime decides to cross that off the list. Is it that break up he had with that girl that was fairly recent, but still a couple months ago? Nah, Oikawa would be dramatically sulking all over Hajime if that were the fact. So, what is it?

He tries to remember when Oikawa started to act all gloomy underneath his usual bright and shiny exterior, and the last thing he remembers the other boy getting upset about was when Mattsun and Makki were teasing him about hanging around Hajime all the time. They had jested that Oikawa was a leech on Hajime’s side, and when Oikawa had turned poutily to Hajime, he had snorted and shrugged, more focused on his bento than the making-fun-of-Oikawa session. He had seen hurt flash across Oikawa’s face, but Hajime had only been teasing, as usual.

Come to think of it, they hadn’t been spending all their free hours together like usual. Oikawa had come up with a myriad of excuses each day as to why he was busy after practice, but Hajime hadn’t really noticed until the third day. Now as he stood in the locker room, with only Oikawa in there digging through his own bag, was he tempted to interrogate the asshole about ditching him. Oikawa was hurriedly shoving his extra clothes in his bag, looking like he was gearing up to ditch Hajime as fast as possible. He jumped up as soon as the zipper closed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door.

“Shittykawa, where do you think you’re going?” Hajime ground out, trying to put as much you’re in trouble mister in his voice as possible. Oikawa stopped in his tracks and turned around with an uh-oh expression on his face.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something to hurt your feelings?” Hajime asks, frowning at Oikawa. Oikawa shakes his head vehemently, using that fake-ass smile Hajime hates so much.

“Oikawa...” Hajime growls, clenching his fists.

“It’s nothing, Iwa-chan! I’ve just been super tired, and I had to reject this nice girl a couple days ago, and Mattsun and Makki were insulting my looks earlier, so I guess I’ve just been sulking!” Oikawa chirps, looking anywhere but Hajime’s eyes. Hajime grunts, taking the answer at face value.

Oikawa may believe Hajime is an oblivious, dumb jock who isn’t in tune with the emotions of people around him, but he tends to notice a good amount, especially about his best friend. Hell, they’ve known each other since they were toddlers, so Hajime knows when something is bothering Oikawa. This is the first time, however, that Hajime can’t figure out why Oikawa is acting so weird.

“Bye, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wiggles his fingers in front of Hajime’s face, snapping him out of the thoughts rolling through his brain. He looks at Oikawa’s slender fingers, and how Oikawa averts his eyes downward, rubbing the nape of his neck as Hajime scrutinizes him. His hair is just as shiny and styled as usual, though the dark bags under his eyes show ho exhausted he really is. Hajime decides to give him mercy, just this once.

“See you later, Shittykawa. Get some rest.” Hajime turns around, continuing to pack his stuff up. He hears Oikawa slip out, making his escape.

__________________________________________________________________

Hajime can’t sleep. All that replays in his head is every moment he’s spent with Oikawa this week, trying to pinpoint the fault. The only thing that keeps flashing in Hajime’s mind is Mattsun and Makki making fun of Oikawa for being clingy, and Hajime not sticking up for him...

Wait. Was Oikawa...upset with him? It made sense. He had been avoiding Hajime all week, and they had barely talked outside of practice and lunches they usually had together. Oikawa was an avoider, when it came to disagreements between the two of them. It was going to have to be Hajime to fix the problem, and he is determined.

Now, how to fix the disagreement. Maybe Oikawa was upset because Hajime isn’t outwardly affectionate towards him, like Oikawa is? Or maybe that he has been too harsh to Oikawa lately, especially with the teasing? Oikawa is the type of person that needs to be reassured, so that’s exactly what Hajime is going to do. Forcefully show that he cares, that is.

__________________________________________________________________

The next day, Hajime gets up bright and early at ass-o'clock. He had packed his lunch the night before and had lay out all of his clothes so that no time would be wasted. As he was brushing his teeth aggressively and fixing his hair as best as he could, he hyped himself up. You are going to show Oikawa how much you care because he is your best friend. He deserves it.

Hajime takes the steps two at a time, getting out of the house at the grand time of 7:01 AM. He has plans to go by the bakery two blocks away to get Oikawa some milk bread to cheer him up, and maybe some green tea to wash it down. He jogs across the sidewalk, with pep in his step.

After getting the milk bread and the tea, he jogs back to the Oikawa residence, standing patiently outside the fence as it nears time for Oikawa to walk out. After another five minutes, Oikawa walks out, looking tired as he has been lately, clutching the strap of his bag as he walks up to the gate. He finally looks up, his face looking half terrified and half excited to see Hajime waiting for him.

“Iwa-chan! You came to walk me to school! My prince is here,” Oikawa cheers, loosening up a little bit. He leans over the fence, propping his head up with his hand and batting his eyelashes at Hajime.

Usually, Hajime would punch Oikawa and tell him to stop trying to use his pretty boy charm on him. However, Hajime was going to be nice today. Nice as fuck because his friend is sad. He reaches inside the grocery bag, shoving the milk bread and tea right into Oikawa’s face, effectively shutting him up. Oikawa blinks owlishly at him, before snatching it out of Hajime’s hands, as if it is too good to be true. He immediately tears into that package and starts eating like a regular gross teenage boy. Hajime whips out his phone and takes a pic, saving it and making Oikawa squawk indignantly. He laughs, starting off in the direction of school as Oikawa follows, stuffing his face.

The day goes by uneventfully, until lunchtime, when all four of the group push their desks together and pull out their lunches. Oikawa goes to get up and buy his lunch from the truck outside like he usually does, but Hajime yanks him back down by his sleeve, and reaches in his bag to pull out two bento boxes. He hands one to Oikawa, who looks even more dumbfounded than he did earlier that morning. He just sits there, holding it as Mattsun and Makki watch amusingly, their eyes swiveling back and forth. Hajime just grunts, pointing with his chopsticks at the bento Oikawa is holding. Oikawa unwraps it slowly, pulling out the chopsticks and picking up some tofu, looking at Hajime with his eyes slanted in suspicion.

“No offense, Iwa-chan, but you aren’t trying to poison me, are you?” Hajime growls, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa and making a throat cutting motion with his chopsticks. Matssun snickers, and Makki joins in.

“Awe, Oikawa, you dragging poor Hajime into making your lunch for you? Not surprising as to how much he babysits your ass,” Mattsun drawls, wiggling his eyebrows at Oikawa. Oikawa opens his mouth, before shutting it, stuttering and looking like he’s actually going to take Mattsun’s teasing because he’s insecure. Oh hell no.

Hajime slams his palm on the table, effectively shutting up the pair’s giggling and Oikawa’s awkward stuttering.

“Both of you. Shut. It.” Hajime growls, “Mattsun, stop making Oikawa feel bad about being my friend. Makki, stop encouraging him. Oikawa, pick your fucking mouth off the ground and eat your fucking food before I force feed you.” Hajime then returns back to his food, not bothering to acknowledge the awkward silence he has created. He can feel Oikawa’s stare on him, and he looks up to find Oikawa looking at him with bright, shimmering eyes of adoration. Hajime nods at him, as if to say: Yes, I will defend your honor because you’re my best friend.

Mattsun and Makki both promptly go back to eating their lunches, quiet for the first time in their goddamn lives. Hajime smirks, and catches Oikawa looking at him with something undiscernible in his expression. He quickly covers it up with a smile, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Hajime will figure it out by the end of this week, so help him god.


	2. not sure what's going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is oblivious, painfully so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the ones who left comments on my last chapter! i'm trying to upload consistently lol

The next day, Hajime gets up and does all of it over again. He buys Oikawa breakfast, and they walk to school together, him listening to Oikawa ramble on about practice yesterday, what he had for dinner, etc. Oikawa looked better than yesterday, the dark bags under his eyes smaller and his eyes sparkling as he gestured wildly about how Kyoutani doesn’t listen to him. 

“Hey, can I spend the night tonight?” Hajime interrupts, cutting in during Oikawa’s recount of his serves yesterday. Oikawa nods, taking another swig of his tea that Hajime bought him. Hajime watches as he tilts the bottle back and swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing as he drinks. He tilts it back down, screwing the cap back on, his lips parted and moist. Hajime swallows. He shakes his head, clearing away the thoughts of Oikawa’s pink lips and the impending thought process that might follow. 

_Has Oikawa always been this pretty?_

He shakes his head again. His plan for today is to make sure Oikawa doesn’t get even more weird or down in the dumps, because what will inevitably follow is him over working himself and Hajime being left to pick up the pieces. Oikawa can be irresponsible when he’s upset, pushing himself to become better in the areas of his life that he _can_ control. It drives Hajime insane, but he understands _why_ Oikawa does this to himself. It’s like his own self punishment for not measuring up to the high standards he sets for himself. 

Good thing he has Hajime to take care of him. He would take care of Oikawa for the rest of their lives if it made Oikawa see what he sees in him. Which is that he is the best captain, the best setter, and despite his ego, an actually good person, even if it’s buried under his false superiority. 

After practice, they both sit in the locker room on opposite benches facing each other, their knees touching. Oikawa is panting, his sweaty shirt sticking to his chest. He tilts his head down, his wet bangs sticking to his forehead, and a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and along his brow. Hajime reaches without thinking and pushes his bangs back, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as he does so. 

Oikawa blinks, looking at him from under his lashes. His face is pink, and Hajime can imagine his is too. They both stare at each other for a few moments before Makki flings open the door, interrupting whatever the hell was going on between the two of them. They both shift apart awkwardly, and promptly get dressed to leave and head back to Oikawa’s house. 

It makes Hajime’s head spin as they walk out. _Was that weird_ _?_ Oikawa had acted like it was. While he has always been closer than normal to Oikawa, it’s just because they’re _friends_. Hajime has never had an ulterior motive beyond just wanting to have Oikawa by his side, because they’re a pair. One without the other just doesn’t seem right. He concedes that it’s just his brain trying to make sense of what just happened, and leaves it at that. 

Later, they are sitting on his couch, eating out of the same take-out box Oikawa’s mother ordered for them when they got home. Hajime picks up a clump or rice with his chopsticks and shoves it in his mouth, chewing half with his mouth open to piss off Oikawa. It works, seeing as Oikawa scrunches up his nose in distaste, and side-eyeing him as he takes another big bite. 

“Gross, Iwa-chan!” He whines, “Can’t you eat like a normal, well-mannered teenage boy?!” He laughs, making Oikawa pout even more. There’s a piece of rice sticking to his bottom lip, and to gross him out even more, he slowly licks at it, snaking his tongue out and letting drool run down his chin. 

However, when he looks up at Oikawa, the other boy is just staring at him, watching Hajime drool on himself with wide eyes. He realizes Hajime is staring at him and immediately goes back to poking at the box in his hand, shoveling what is left inside while Hajime sits there dumbfounded. He figured Oikawa would freak the fuck out at the sight of him slobbering on himself, but Oikawa has gone back to being weird. Hm. 

Eventually the weirdness fizzes out and both boys take their respective showers and sit on Oikawa’s bed after in their sleep clothes. Oikawa is leaned against the wall, looking at the plastic stars that have been up there since they were ten. One is slightly peeling off, looking as if it is hanging by a thread and threatening to fall any minute. Oikawa is looking at it intently, his damp hair sticking up in every direction. There are beads of water on the nape of his neck slowly inching down towards his neckline. He blinks, looking down and over at Hajime, who realizes how hard he has been staring. Oikawa smiles, but it almost doesn’t seem like a friendly one, in Hajime’s opinion. It almost looks bitter. 

“Ugh, I’m so tired, Iwa-chan. Tell me a bedtime story?” Oikawa flutters his lashes, his half smile turning into a pout. He crawls under the blanket, and Hajime gets up, ready to crawl into his bed mat on the floor. However, before he can even step away, he feels a hand shoot out to grab his wrist, stopping him. 

“Sleep up here with me?” Oikawa whispers, loosening his hold on Hajime’s wrist a little bit. Hajime groans but nods anyways, resigning himself to the fact that he’s going to get kicked and probably little to no rest because Oikawa can’t shut up, even in his sleep. But Oikawa’s eyes shining in the dark as he scoots over to make room make Hajime shut up and crawl under the blankets. 

Their arms are touching, nothing new to their lifetime of friendship but Hajime can feel it’s different somehow. He turns on his side, watching Oikawa as his eyes flutter, trying to fight off sleep. His breaths finally even out, leaving Hajime to watch his chest rise and fall, wondering what is going on in that weird head of his. He reaches up, stroking his cheek with his hand, before he realizes what he’s doing and leans back. 

_We’re_ _just friends, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fic ever and i'm trying very hard to make it digestible lol. pls leave comments if you liked it, what i could do for the next chapter, and what i need to work on!! <3


End file.
